parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin Pan part 2 - Meet the Ben Franklin Family
Narrator: All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Ben Franklin family. And Aladdin chose this particular house, because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Gussie. (In the bathroom of the corner house, there was a woman with red hair. Right now, she was wearing a white pearl necklace, a light pink underdress, and red pumps. She was known as Gussie, and she was fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a party.) * Gussie/Mary Darling: (humming) Peter dear, do hurry! We musn't be late for the party, you know. * Narrator: Mrs. Gussie believed that Aladdin was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Ben Franklin... (In the parents' bedroom, there was a fat man with brown hair, wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, and gray shoes. He was known as Ben Franklin. At the moment, he was SEARCHING through his drawers for his goldcuff links.) * Ben Franklin /George Darling: Gussie, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never show- (groans) * Narrator: Well, Mr. Ben Franklin was a practical man. The boys, however, Hogarth and Fievel, believed Aladdin was a real arabian man, and made him of the hero of all their nursery games. (In the WINDOW of the nursery, we see two shadows fighting the other with wooden toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right hand while the other has another in its right hand.) (One of the shadows belongs to a 14-year-old boy with white skin and black hair that was all bushy, wearing a red pajama jacket,MATCHING pants, white socks, and red slippers. He also wears a red-orange bandana tied around his head and a black eye patch over his left eye. He is known as Hogarth Hughes, and he was the one holding the toy sword in his left hand and the hanger in his right.) (The other shadow belongs to a 1-year-old baby boy with white skin, a few hairs sticking out from the top of his head, and no teeth, only gums, wearing blue pants, a red shirt, wristbands, and blue hat.. He is known as Fievel, and he was the one with the toy sword in his right hand.) * Hogarth Hughes /John Darling: Blast you, Aladdin! * Fievel/Michael Darling: Take that! Give up, Jafar? Give up? * Hogarth Hughes/John: Never! (pulling OPEN a drawer that is under Fievel's blue pant clad feet) I'll teach you to cut off me hand! (Just about then, a 16-year-old girl, named Princess Jasmine, walks in. She has tan skin, long, black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a light blue tube top with loops for her arms, matching pants and blue shoes. She is also carrying a jug.) * Princess Jasmine /Wendy Darling: (chuckling) Oh no, Hogarth. It was the left hand. * Hogarth/John: Oh yes.THANK you, Princess Jasmine. * Narrator: Princess Jasmine, the eldest, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Aladdin and all his marvelous adventures. * Princess Jasmine/Wendy: Oh, Rita, must we always take that nasty tonic? (A slender, beautiful Saluki dog with tan fur, brown hair and ears, a black nose, and blue eyelids with blue eye shadow, named Rita, walked in with a tray consisting of a bottle of tonic and three spoons on her head.) * Narrator: Rita the nursemaid, being a dog, kept her opinions to herself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Rita puts the medicine and spoons on the table and goes to fix a few messes.) * Fievel/Michael: Take that! * Hogarth/John: Insolent bug! I'll shoot you with my revolver! * Fievel/Michael: And I'll beat you up with my umbrella! Aha! * Hogarth/John: Ouch! Careful, Fievel! You almost poked my eye out! * Fievel/Michael: I'm SORRY, Hogarth. * Hogarth/John: Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive! * Fievel/Michael: Oh yes, I will! Take that! (Noticing that the top blocks are mixed, Rita fixes them.) * Hogarth/John: Scuttle me bones, Aladdin! I'll slit YOUR gizzard! (Rita is putting the medicine on the spoons.) * Fievel/Michael: Oh no, you won't! Back, back, back, you villain! * Hogarth/John: Insolent beetle! (Rita gasps, thinking Hogarth was talking to her, but she knew that he and Fievel are just pretending.) Fievel/Michael: Wicked commander! (Seeing medicine on her paw, Rita takes a taste of the medicine, but she dislikes the taste.) * Hogarth/John: Aha! I gotcha! * Fievel/Michael: You didn't, either. You never touched me. Take that! And that! And that! (Pretending he is dead, Hogarth places his hand over his chest, groans a fake death groan, and falls to the floor.) * Ben Franklin/George: (walking in) Boys, boys, less noise, please! (knocking down the block castle) * Hogarth/John: Oh, hello, father. * Fievel/Michael: You old bilge rat! * Ben Franklin/George: Wha, wha, what? Now see here, Fievel! * Hogarth/John: Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Aladdin. * Fievel/Michael: And Hogarth's Jafar. * Ben Franklin/George: Yes, yes, of course. Er...have you seen my cuff... (tripping on Rita and knocking her into the block castle) Oh, Rita, for goodness' sake! Where are those cuff links? (Rita furiously hits a few blocks with her paw) * Hogarth/John: Cuff links, father? * Ben Franklin/George: Yes, the gold ones. * Hogarth/John: Fievel, the buried treasure. Where is it? * Fievel/Michael: I don't know. * Hogarth/John: The map, then. Where's the treasure map? * Fievel/Michael: It got lost. * Ben Franklin/George: Good heavens! My shirt front! * Fievel/Michael: Hooray! You found it! You found it! * Ben Franklin/George: Yes, so I have. And hereafter... Don't pull me, Fievel. This is my last clean... (The shirt pulls up to his face, showing a treasure map on it.) No! No! (Gussie'', now wearing a red gown, walked in the nursery.) * Gussie/Mary: Ben Franklin dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. * Ben Franklin/George: Gussie, look! * Gussie/Mary: Ben Franklin! * Fievel/Michael: It's only chalk, father. * Gussie/Mary: Why, Fievel... * Hogarth/John: It's not his fault, it's in the story. And Princess Jasmine said... * Ben Franklin/George: Prjncess Jasmine? Story? I might have known. Princess Jasmine?! PRINCESS JASMINE! * Princess Jasmine/Wendy: Yes, father? * Ben Franklin/George: Would you kindly explain... * Jasmine/Wendy: Oh, mother! You look simply lovely! * Gussie/Mary:THANK you, dear. * Ben Franklin/George: Jasmine... * Gussie/Mary: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn out all right, and I... * Ben Franklin/George: Gussie, if you don't mind! I'd... * Jasmine/Wendy: Why, father! What have you done to YOUR tunic? * Ben Franklin/George: What have I? (''groans) * Gussie/Mary: Now Ben Franklin, really! It comes right off. * Ben Franklin/George: That's no excuse! Jasmine! Haven't I warned you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories! * Jasmine/Wendy: Oh, but they aren't. * Ben Franklin/George: I say they are! Jafar! Aladdin! * Jasmine/Wendy: Aladdin, father. * Peter/George: Aladdin! Arabian! (Jasmine'', Hogarth, and Fievel began protesting at once.) * Ben Franklin/George: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... * Gussie/Mary: (''about to put on his purple necktie) Now, Ben Franklin. * Ben Franklin/George: Now, Ben Franklin! Now, Ben Franklin! (putting on the necktie himself, only to make a furious tangle) WELL, "NOW, BEN FRANKLIN" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! * Gussie/Mary: (fixing the tie neatly) Please, dear. * Ben Franklin/George: Gussie, the child's growing up! It's high time she had a ROOM of her own! * Jasmine/Wendy: Father! * Gussie/Mary: Ben Franklin! * Hogarth/John: What? * Fievel/Michael: No. (The blocks fall out of Rita's mouth as she gasps in shock.) * Ben Franklin/George: I mean it! Young lady, this isYOUR last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter! (He turned to leave, but he tripped over Rita. The dog tried to run, but she was unaware that she was being knocked into the blocks by Ben Franklin again. Rita tripped on a toy wagon and passed it to Ben Franklin, who was now standing on the wagon.) * Ben Franklin/George: No! (Rita was sent rolling across the nursery, and knocked back as Ben Franklin was sent flying as the handle of the toy wagon made a rip in the rug.) * Ben Franklin/George: NO! (And with a large crash, he crashed into a drawer, and Rita bumped into a wall. Some toys fell from the drawer and onto his head.) * Jasmine/Wendy, Hogarth/John, Fievel/Michael, and Gussie/Mary: Oh! (Ben Franklin is happy thinking it's him they feel SORRY for him, but, instead, they run over to Rita.) * Jasmine/Wendy, Hogarth/John, Fievel/Michael, and Gussie/Mary: Poor Rita! * Ben Franklin/George: Poor Rita? (standing up and pointing to the half-open door) This is the last straw! Out! OUT, I SAY! * Fievel/Michael: No, father, no! * Ben Franklin/George: Yes! (dragging Rita across the nursery with Fievel still clinging to her) THERE'LL BE NO MORE DOGS FOR NURSEMAIDS IN THIS HOUSE! (Gussie'' just picks up Fievel.) (Fievel BEGINS to cry.) * Fievel/Michael: Goodbye, Rita. (''Rita waves back) * Ben Franklin/George: (dragging Rita outside) Poor Rita. Oh yes, poor Rita! But poor father? Oh no! Blasted, where is that rope? (He turns to see Rita with a rope in her mouth) Oh,THANK you. (As he ties the rope onto her collar, he notices a sad look on Rita's face.) Dash it all, Rita, don't look at me like that. It's nothing personal, it's just that, well, you're not really aNURSE at all you're, well, a dog. And the children aren't puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Rita, (petting Rita's head) people have to grow up. (Then he walked away, leaving Rita sad and discouraged.) Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts